Ying and Yang
by gsdkira12
Summary: The Ying and Yang keep the world in balance and these organization keep society in balance.SxS, ExT rated M for language, sexual stuff and other adult things lol Read and review please ill update sooner if u guys review
1. Chapter 1

**Ying and Yang**

**Authors note : **Well this is the first time i actually have written a fan fic but hopefully i am able to satisfy everbody hope u enjoy it.

**Characters**: All the main characters and friends are 17 unless metioned that they are older or younger.

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own CCS **

**Chapter one: Unexpected Disaster**

It was early morning and a very beautiful girl was walking in the school hallways it was the 1st day of school of her junior year in seijuu high school. She was walking towards her locker until she heard.

"Sakura!!" she heard as she was turning around she bumped into a friendly face

It was Tomoyo Daidoji one of the most popular girls in school and Sakura's best friend since like the 5th grade. Tomoyo was average height had rare purple blue eyes n black grayish hair. She had her curves in the right places and was extremely popular because she was heir of the biggest toy company in the world and was princess to one of the 5 most corrupt organization in the world **Saphire**. Even though Tomoyo was a very nice person she would kill anybody that would hurt her friends.

"Why do you always have to scream like that im not deaf you know" Sakura said wit a playful attitude even though she was used to it.

Sakura was also one of the most popular girls in school but she was mostly known because of her bad ass attitude which was created when her father died. When her father died she and her brother Touya were left with a great fortune which was later used to create one of the biggest steel company in the world which made them extremely rich she and her brother where also left with one of the 5 most corrupt organization that her father created for protection named **Diamond**. Even so Sakura had greater beauty than Tomoyo, she was also average height but had light brown waiste length hair with rare emerald eyes she had slightly more curves then Tomoyo and even though she was a bad ass she would still be a straight A student which made her more irresistable.

"Oh come on stop being a bitch how long have you known me for to still get scared when i say **hi **to you" she said also with a playful attitude

"Well for once can you just greet me normally without all the screaming?" she said starting to walk to her next class

Just then a man about 6 feet tall walked through the school. He had messy chocolate hair and fiery chocolate eyes. He was wearing a Brown sweater with air force 1s brown and basche shoes. Girls would call him a God becuase he was so perfect. He was the heir of the Li company which were extremely wealthy. He had the money, the looks and the attitude to win any girl over but everyone knew who he was after for the past couple of months. He was Prince of one of the most corrupt organizations in the world the **Li Clan.**

"Hey Syoran" Sakura said with cheerfulness while looking at her sexy buddy. "Why so late its 9:30 and class started an hour ago its already 3rd period" she started walking up to him and was so close to his face when she said "I bet u was fucking one of them easy sluts this morning" she said irritated that Syoran would waste his time fucking a slut when he could have been in class and getting his education. Even though deep inside she knew she was getting a little jealous because she had a slight crush on Syoran but she knew he will never change his ways for her so she chose to hide her feelings.

'God shes so beautiful' Syoran was blushing when Sakura got so close to him he felt her breath on his breath and for a split second he couldnt help but think of all the things he could do to her if she would give him just a slight chance. He started looking her up and down,he noticed her big breast almost on his chest and blushed but he blushed even more when he noticed that she was wearing the same color as him she was wearing a brown H&M jacket with skinny jeans and brown bashe coach shoes.

"Well for your information sweety I woke up late today because Eriol decide to watch some stupid movie at 1 am and didnt let me go to sleep or else that dumbass would feel loney" he said as a matter of fact and irritated that Sakura would say such things about him or maybe she was jealous but he knew that would never happen. Sakura was not interested in guys like him and beside they were good friends and he didnt want to hurt their relationship, but just thinking of some other guy made him boil so he would always be protective of her and she would think it was a brotherly thing which hurt syoran deep inside.

Hearing Eriols name made Tomoyo blush and daze out in thoughts about him. Sakura and Syoran smirked at each other knowing what was going through Tomoyo's mind. Just then a boy hugged Tomoyo from the back and sqeezed her to let her feel his lenght on her ass n started whispering "waz good Tomoyo" with this Tomoyo became so nervous that she froze and all she could do was blush.

Syoran and Sakura started cracking up knowing that Eriol loved teasing Tomoyo. Tomoyo came back from her thoughts and her state of shock and pushed Eriol to the side and said " Why you always gotta be a jerk and do that, you know I feel uncomfortable when people get close to me!!" she said screaming but still blushing but with this remark hopefully Eriol would understand why she was blushing she didnt want him thinking that she liked him even though she did.

Eriol just smiled and looked at Tomoyo's sexy figure and even though he liked Tomoyo he was never able to express his feelings for her because she knew that she would never be interested in him and they were good friends and that was good enough for him. Eriol was the same height as Syoran but where the complete opposite, Eriol had jet dark blue hair and dark blue eyes and wore glasses. Eriol was known for being mysterious and playfull while syoran was just a sexy jerk. He was also rich and was the right hand man of Syoran, if something were ever to happen to Syoran he would take over the Li company and the Li Clan.

Just then the late bell rung for 3rd period. Syoran thought of a good idea.

" Why dont we leave after 3rd get something to eat and then go to my house its friday anyways and we havent left in a while" he said trying to get out of the boring school but he didnt want to be by himself he wanted to be with Sakura.

With this comment the 3 people standing in front him were thinking and finally decided to leave and chill, they didnt have any tests that day and they also didnt want to stay in school they were also bored of staying in school. Sometimes they thought why do they have to go to school when they have all the money in the world and its not like they would work after school they had to take care of their organizations.

The **Li Clan, Diamond, Saphire, Emerald, and Ruby **where the 5 most corrupt and powerful organizations in the world they controlled the gorvenment with their money . They dealt with illegal drugs, undergound sales of weapons and had their own turf while having the support of the government. They basically controlled all the money of the world the god and the bad. They did no good in society, but they would think of it as the ying and yang , they had to have some balance in society to keep it healthy. Sakura Syoran and Tomoyo would just laugh at this comment but they where the next leaders to their organization and where excited that in 2 weeks they would meet the future leaders of Emerald and Ruby. It would be fun to meet them so that when they deal with future matters they wouldnt be talking to strangers, because of this they became so close and became best friends even though they had secret desires for each other.

Sakura and Tomoyo said their goodbyes to Syoran and Eriol and told them to meet behind the school after 3rd and would try to get more people to make it more fun, the boys nodded and also went their seperate ways.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked in 10 minutes late, when they were walking to their seats the teacher said

" You think because you have so much money that you can just do whatever you want walk in late and not care... well think again you 2 will have detention today!!.." the teacher would have kept on talking until sakura ended up in front of her face and whispered in a harsh voice

" Youre a dumb bitch you know that ... you know that i can get you fired today keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your job " with this comment Sakura started walking back to her seat and her teacher stood there shocked the students in the classroom where smirking and a boy in the back was starring at the girl with green eyes with lust and knew that she had to be his. Throughout the whole lesson the teacher tried to avoid eye contact with Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura and tomoyo just smirked knowing that they put the teacher in her place. During the lesson Syoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol invited their friends Yuki, Kira, Kelly, Jane, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, James, and Dana. They were all in their organization thats why they were the only real friends they had in school. They where the only inportant kids in the organization so they were put in the same school so that the school that they were in had full protection and they could know each other more.

The bell finally rung and the girls and guys started heading to the back and were trying to decide from mcdonalds and burger king ... when all of they turned around and all they could hear were gun shots and grenades. Everyone took out their guns and were prepared if anything got in their way but the first thing they had to do was get away from the school.

Just then a figure appeared behind Sakura. Sakura was too slow but before Sakura could pint her gun to the figure, Syoran was already in front of her and was aiming his gun at the mysterious person.

"Who are you before I shoot you" Syoran said in a deadly tone. 'Nobody sneaks up to my Sakura and gets away with it' his thoughts were interrupted when the figure spoke and said

" Its a pleasure to meet you all Li Syoran, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji and Eriol Hiragizawa. My name is Kai Kawasaki and Im the current leader of the Ruby organization"

With this everyone stood there shocked they werent suppose to meet in 2 weeks and why is he current leader and so young they are not supposed to fullfill their duties until the age of 25.

"I dont believe you state your real name before i blast you head open" Syoran said not believing this person that was trying to trick them.

" Oh but I am heres my kmai tattoo" Kai said showing them his tattoo that only current leaders and future leaders can see, with that they all put their guns down.

"Im here to take you and keep you safe from this disaster now we should hurry before we get caught up in it" he said while eyeing Sakura with lust, Syoran noticed and took Sakura's hand and pulled her closer to him and whispered in a harsh voice " He may be who he says he is but I never want you close to him, understand" Sakura was suprised and then just nodded she has never seen Syoran so serious in her life he wasnt trying to be controlling but he was just trying to protect her and this made her happy.

Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at each other knowing that what Syoran said was true there was something really wrong with Kai.

They all went in the bulletproof limo with 5 black suvs behind and in front of them. The whole ride was silent everybody was wondering what is happening, the never were attacked before there wasnt an organization that would oppose them and why is Kai current leader and so young. It was a silent 30 minute drive except for the fact that Kai was staring at Sakura throughout the whole ride. This made Sakura uncomfortable and was about to say something when Syoran stop her and whispered

" just let it go our organizations have to have a good alliance if you say something now we might cause problems" with that Syoran pulled her closer to him and told her to sleep and they just enjoyed each others presence for the next 30 minutes.

They finally pulled up to the Li Clans mansion. The mansion look like it held 20 rooms and was surrounded by a beautiful garden and a lake in the back. There turtles walking aorund the grass.

The security gaurds open the doors and the 4 young kids were led inside the mansion. They ended up being escorted to the huge living room. The living room had expensive painting that would go for 5 million dollars each or more. They were seated and where left alone with their parents and for Sakura her brother.

The teenagers were worried what the situation is and what the problem was. Then Yelan Li, Syorans mother who was a very elegant and strict women, Sonomi Daidoji a also elegant but carefree women but with a serious face now and Touya Kinomoto handsome but strict and cold stood up and all spoke in a hard and serious tone.

"From today and onwards Sakura, Syoran and Tomoyo will assume their responsibilties as leaders of our organizations and will help us prosper to a better and richer future. We pass our fortunes and our live to you "

With this the teeanagers were shocked and couldnt move or speak because of the shock, what was happening?...

**Well hope you like the first chapter of my story and hopefully everyone that reads this reads and review and i will update as soon as possible.**


	2. sudden shock

**YING AND YANG**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Oh my god i cant believe theres actually people that like my story, I actually wasnt expecting this.

Thx **eternal.vow **and i will try my best not to write with chat language lo and **Otaku Nayami **for liking my story.

Well just to let all of ya know this story is not gonna be very bubbly there will be twist and turns and maybe ill make it a bit tragic but it will have its funny moments tho.

**Previous chapter**

_**The teenagers were worried what the situation is and what the problem was. Then Yelan Li, Syorans mother who was a very elegant and strict women, Sonomi Daidoji a also elegant but carefree women but with a serious face now and Touya Kinomoto handsome but strict and cold stood up and all spoke in a hard and serious tone.**_

_**"From today and onwards Sakura, Syoran and Tomoyo will assume their responsibilties as leaders of our organizations and will help us prosper to a better and richer future. We pass our fortunes and our live to you "**_

_**With this the teeanagers were shocked and couldnt move or speak because of the shock, what was happening?...**_

**Chapter two: Sudden Shock**

Screams of shock could be heard throughout the whole Li mansion

"WHAT!!" said Syoran, Sakura and Tomoyo simultaneously. The three teenagers stood there for a couple of seconds in shock of the big news.

Syoran was the first to speak up " I dont get it werent we supposed to take over our duties on our 25th birthday, why all of a sudden we have to take responsibility?" said Syoran with a confused expression while Sakura and Tomoyo just nodded in agreement.

Yelan Li got up from her chair and started walking to Syoran when she said " I know this is unexpected, but we have all decided that this is the best thing for our organizations" she said with a stern voice but at the same time soft knowing that this is a shock to them.

This time Sakura got up and walked to her brother Touya the current leader of diamond " Why exactly is it that we have to take over now?" she said still not knowing the reason behind all of this.

Touya faced Sakura and was about to explain when the doors opened and revealed a beautiful women walking towards them. She had waist lenght black hair and icy blue eyes, she also had a nice body but nothing compared to Sakura's.

For a split second Syoran noticed the women walking towards them, he noticed how beautiful she was but then noticed Sakura staring at him and quickly looked away forgetting that she was there.

Sakura felt a bit jealous because she noticed Syoran was starring at the beautiful mysterious lady, but she's not his girlfriend so she had no right to say anything.

"Hello Li-san, Daidoji-san and Kinomoto-kun" she said bowing and instantly turned around to face the teenagers "And they must be Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syoran. Nice to meet you three my name is Hime Rutherford and am now the current leader of Emerald." she said with a very cheerful voice.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syoran stood up and shook hands with her, but when Syoran shook hands with her, he noticed how beautiful her eyes were and gave her one of his famous rare smiles. Hime was suprised and amazed at Syorans figure, he was well built had a handsome face and deep auburn eyes she couldnt help but smile back.

The chemistry between these two was noticed even by the dense Sakura. Sakura for the first time felt herself sink down and unable to move. She felt like her heart was getting ripped apart while the two smiled at each other. She didnt want to look like a fool so she decide to hide her emotions with one of her own smiles.

She walked up to them and said " Come on you guys we have important things to discuss about, ya could go make out somewhere else later on" she said with a extremely big smile that kind of creeped everyone out and walked back to the adults.

Tomoyo could tell what Sakura was feeling deep inside and felt bad for her. She knew that Sakura liked Syoran but she also knew that Sakura has said many times that Syoran will never change his ways for her and this saddened Tomoyo because she knew how they both felt about each other.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hime said somewhat confused

"I dont know I'll talk to her later about it but we should be getting back to the meeting." Syoran said concern in his eyes. He felt that something was bothering Sakura and promised himself that he'll ask her later.

"Well now since the _lovebirds _are here can we discuss the matter." this time Sakura didnt say it cheerfully but in a very serious voice that caught everybody by surprise.

Hime got up and said "uhh...well...i guess I could explain, the problem started a week ago..."

_Flashback : a week ago_

_Two very elegant people walked through the buildings hall ways with many security gaurd behind them. They were waiting patiently for the elevator to go to the 14 th floor. Once they got there they were received by many more security gaurds and were led inside of the apartment, they were seated and ready to start their meeting._

_Tom Kawasaki ( father of Kai Kawasaki, former leader of the Rubies) was the first to speak up. "Well to start off goodmorning Mr.President we the 2 leaders of the org representing the five have come here to talk about our oil issues."_

_note: The current U.S president is Bush but i dont know if im allowed to use his name so for any president of any country I will use fake names._

_" Yes I have recieved information on to what your current issues are but at this moment we cannot fullfill them" he said with a calm voice not even caring what the 2 people in front of him thought._

_This time Michael Rutherford (former leader of the Emeralds) stood up and spoke in a firm tone " We the 5 org are paying you Mr. President alot of money so you would be able to support your workers and your machines in the discovery of oil around the world, we are your special customers, why is it that we cant recieve the amount of oil we have asked for" he said getting irritated that this man in front of him was denying their request._

_" Well Mr. Rutherford maybe you dont have to be paying me anymore. Our administration has found a more 'satisfying' customer that would pay us double for our services, so if you dont want to deal with this complication then there are no worries we will stop working for you." he said smirking knowing that this would anger them._

_"There is nobody in this world that can pay you more than we can, you are just bluffing." he said getting irritated but worried at the same time ' could he be telling the truth' he thought_

_" Well then let me make this easier for you then, why dont we 'quit' we have other people that pay us more for our services anyways." he said getting up from his chair and started walking towards the door and before he could leave he said " Now i wonder who you are going to pay to get you the oil that we get you" he said slamming the door shut and leaving the 'ruby' and the 'emerald' in shock._

_End of flashback_

" And thats whats been happening for the last few days, presidents around the world are denying our offerts and denying our money because they are payed better by someone else, if this keeps on going we will literally lose our power and run out of buisness." Hime said with concern in her eyes. While Syoran send her a look that everything was going to be ok, and this was not left unnoticed by Sakura and was angered even more.

"Well do we at least know who they are" Syoran said with anger in his eyes.'nobody in this world has as much money as us, who are they getting paid from'

This time Sonomi Daidoji got up and said " Well we dont know much about them since all these event were recent but they are known as the **Revolvers**. This org holds three branches which are Gold, Silver and Bronze. The three branches were created out of nothing, they dont have a famous family lineage but they have alot of money which is what matters." Sonomi said with a firm expression but her worried eyes were noticable by everyone.

Tomoyo stood up from her quietness and asked " If the matter is so delicate wouldnt it be better if the more experienced like mother would take over the situation" she said.

"We would if we didnt know that the current leaders of our enemy are young also by the age of 17 or 18. They were orphans and had no parents they were lucky enough to invest in stocks of Sakura's steel company for the past 6 years. With the money they gained they searched for oil in Saudi Arabia and Venezuela and were lucky enough to find a big oil spots which made them extremely rich" Sonomi said

"But thats not the point why is it that we have to take over" Sakura said getting annoyed by the situation.

"Well the 5 orgs decided that the young will fight the young and it would also be better if you all learn your duties in your early years" Yelan said also getting annoyed by the situation.

"WEll...sigh...i guess theres no point in arguing with it when will we be recieving our training?" Sakura said with a lazy look. Whats done is done and there is no turning back.

"Please dont over react to what Im about to say" said Yelan trying to tell them in a good way whats going to happen. She started looking at Snomi and Touya for help Sonomi turned away with a giggle and eventually Touya got up. Yelan gave Touya a thank you look and sat down.

He walked towards them with a blank look. "You all will be seperated for 3 years to five different places and wont be able to come back until the time expires." touya said plainly acting like he didnt care. While Yelan and Sonomi were preparing to close their ears when...

"WHAT!!" the 4 said in unision suprised at the inexpected news. The 4 looked at each other and thinking

'Why are we leaving?'

'Where are we going?'

' and 3 years, thats a long time?'

Touya uncovered his ears and spoke in a firm tone " We dont care what you think right now. This is for your own safety, they would probably want to take out the competition and assassinate you 5 so this is our last resort. Also they dont know that you 5 have become current leaders so if anything they will attack us but we wont have the power anymore so it wont affect the orgs."

It took time before they could all react and then they started thinking

'it is for our own safety'

'What if they get killed?'

But they knew they couldnt oppose them they were still underage and if its for the orgs their parents will do anything to protect it.

So Syoran was the first to stand up from shock "When are we leaving?"

"Today" Touya said

"At what time" Syoran said with an expressionless face

"At midnight so all 4 of you should start packing and when you're ready come back down so that we could tell you your destination." Yelan spoke up

The 4 nodded and left the room with emotionless faces , leaving the adults thinking.

"Do you think they could survive this life" Sonomi said worried about how Tomoyo's sweet heart will now become dark and emotionless with the training

"I believe they can, they are strong kids and know what they are doing." Yelan said trying to comfort Sonomi

"Well all I know is that they better get ready for their training if they think that all they have to do is numbers and calculations then there wrong" he said looking at the ceiling thinking that meybe he should have a talk with his baby sister.

"I will be excusing myself i think i need to have a talk with my son" said Yelan getting up from her seat and walked through the door.

"Yeah me too" Sonomi got up and also left.

"Father, hopefully Sakura could make it." Touya said talking to himself and also left.

**Well hopefully you like this chapter also the first chapters are short but later on they will get longer so hopefully ya stick around.**

**till next time**


End file.
